Mating Season
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: By orders of Koenma, Hiei must take Yusuke, Kurama, and Yukina to Makai to teach them how to control their urges when mating season comes. pairs: YusukexKeiko, KuramaxBotan, KuwabaraxYukina, HieixMukuro
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here with yet another Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. I hope you like it, it sort of came my mind one day and I decided to work on it.**

**Kymmie: Kitty, have you had any sugar today?**

**Kitty: of course not, why would you ask me that?**

**Hiei: you're hyper**

**Kitty: well what can I say, I'm just a happy person…anyway Hiei, I believe you have a disclaimer to do**

**Hiei: why should I do it?**

**Kitty: because if you don't, I won't give you some sweet snow**

**Hiei: fine *sighs* Kitty Uzumaki does not own Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Kitty: *grins* thanks Hiei, I know you'd see it my way**

**Hiei: Hn, just give me my sweet snow**

**Kitty: here you go *hands the ice creams to Hiei and he eats them***

**Kymmie: please enjoy the story**

Summary: With mating season approaching in Makai, Koenma has assigned Hiei to take Yusuke, Yukina, and Kurama to Makai and teach them on how to control their urges before the season comes. Why are Keiko, Kuwabara, and Botan in Makai? And what is Koenma planning? 

**Pairings: YusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina, KuramaxBotan, HieixMukuro**

**Mating Season**

Chapter one

Hiei was lying on a tree branch facing Genkai's temple as he watch over his twin sister as she does some work around the temple when all of a sudden he heard a presence coming his way.

So he turned around to see Hinageshi on her oar as she came face-to-face with him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Koenma-sama sends me to get you; he needs to see you in his office" Hinageshi respond.

"Why doesn't he send that blue haired ferry girl? And doesn't he send for the detective?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know, but he wants to see you now, he says it's important" Hinageshi said.

Then Hiei looked back at Yukina only to see her having tea with the old psychic before he turned back to face the red haired ferry girl.

"Tell him I'll be there" he responded.

Hinageshi nodded her head before she flew back to the sky to head over to spirit world.

As soon as she left, Hiei looked back one more time at the temple where Yukina is before he sighed and began to head to Reikai.

In Reikai

When Hiei arrived in Spirit world, he began to head on over to Koenma's office and went inside the office to see the Reikai prince in his toddler form stamping some papers.

"Ah Hiei, so glad you could make it" said the Reikai prince as he looked up from the papers he was stamping to stare at the fire koorime.

"What do you want? You don't normally send for me unless the detective and the others are involve" Hiei said.

"I know that, but I have a very important assignment for you and just for you" Koenma said.

"An assignment just for me? What kind?" Hiei asked as he raised an eye brow.

"As you know, mating season is coming soon, next week to be precise." Koenma said.

"Hn" came Hiei's respond.

"And you yourself already found your mate is that correct?" Koenma asked.

"Hn" came the response from the fire koorime.

"As you know, Yusuke, Kurama, and Yukina have not found their mates yet" Koenma said.

Then he gulped as he noticed Hiei glaring at him as soon as he mentioned Yukina's name.

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Listen to me Hiei, what I meant to say is that those three haven't found their mates yet, but they already have one in mind" Koenma said.

"Talk" Hiei said.

"Yusuke has his mind set on making Keiko his mate and Kurama has his mind set on making Botan his mate" began Koenma said.

"And Yukina who did she have in mind? That oaf Kuwabara?" asked Hiei.

And Koenma nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm sure you've noticed the way she has been staring at Kuwabara" he said.

Hiei began to recall the time he caught his sister staring at the orange haired ningen.

**Flashback**

**The gang were at Genkai's temple as usual to hang out. Hiei was on top of a tree branch getting some rest, Kurama was sitting under the tree reading a botany book, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina were inside as they talk with the old psychic, Genkai, while Yusuke and Kuwabara were having their usual argument before they got into a fight.**

**Hiei opened one eye as he stared at the two fight making him scoff in disgust while he heard Kurama sigh.**

"**They'll never learn will they?" he heard his red headed best friend ask without looking up from his book.**

"**Hn" was his respond.**

**Then he heard laughter and the fire koorime turned his head slightly to stare at the girls as they laugh and his eyes softened as he heard Yukina's laughter.**

'_**Yukina' **_**he thought then he saw Yukina as she stopped laughing as she stared to where Kuwabara and Yusuke are and he too looked back to stare at the fighting idiots as he saw the two of them taking off their shirts.**

**Then he looked back at Yukina and his eyes widened as she saw that look in her crimson eyes as she stared at them and dare Hiei say, that the look in her eyes are the look of lust.**

'_**What the hell' **_**he thought as he looked back at the shirtless guys then back at his sister and his eyes widened some more as he saw her staring at Kuwabara with lust in her eyes.**

'_**What the hell? She wants Kuwabara' **_**he thought.**

**End of flashback**

"So what do you want me to do?" Hiei asked.

"I need you to take those six with you to Makai, I've already spoke with Mukuro and explain to her about the situation and she has agreed to let them stay at her place" Koenma said.

"Before you say anything else, let me explain why I'm sending them to Makai" he said as he noticed the deadly glare Hiei has been giving him.

"Explain" demanding the black wearing demon.

"Yusuke is still new to his Mazoku blood, Kurama is still having trouble controlling his urges and Youko's when in heat and Yukina is inexperience with it because she is from a land full of ice maidens" began Koenma.

"I get that, but why send two humans and a ferry girl as well, knowing of what will happen?" Hiei asked.

"Because while you're busy teaching the demons to control their sexual urges, Mukuro is going to give the chosen mates tasks to do around the castle without being around the other three" Koenma said.

And Hiei kept glaring at him, making the Reikai prince sweat.

"Let me explain as to why I'm sending them to Makai more clearly, Keiko always worries about Yusuke when he's away in Ningenkai and not hear any news of him, Botan worries about you all whenever you're out on missions and she stays here in Reikai or in Ningenkai with Keiko and Yukina waiting news on you all, but she worries more about Kurama than the rest of you and Kuwabara…well he's not himself when he's not around Yukina" Koenma said.

"Very well, I suppose I can do that" Hiei said.

"Excellent, Hinageshi will inform Yusuke, Kurama, and Yukina while you take Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara to Makai" Koenma said.

"How long will they stay there?" Hiei asked.

"As soon as they are able to control their urges" replied Koenma.

"Hn" Hiei said as he turned around and was about to leave the office when Koenma's voice stopped him.

"Oh and Hiei, make sure they don't see each other until you're certain that they've managed to control themselves" he said.

"Hn" Hiei said before he left the office and began to head over to Ningenkai.

After making sure that Hiei left and was out of earshot, Koenma turned his head as a figure stepped out of the shadow.

"You really a very sneaking person aren't you Koenma" said the person.

"When you're betting against your girlfriend, you have to do whatever it takes to win, am I right Sakyou" Koenma said.

"True, Shizuru and Ayame won't know what'll hit them" Sakyou said.

"Exactly, plus the fact that Hiei will do anything to make his sister happy" Koenma said.

Sakyou smirked before the pulled out a pack of cigarette, stick one in his mouth, took out a lighter and light it up and began to smoke.

"Do you want one?" he asked as he offered a pack to the Reikai prince.

"No thanks, Ayame hates it when I smoke" replied the toddler prince.

"Your loss" Sakyou said as he put the pack back in his pocket then he took the stick and puffed.

"This should be an interesting bet" he said.

"It will be a very interesting bet indeed" Koenma said nodding his head.

End of chapter one

**Kitty: so what do you think of chapter one so far?**

**Yusuke: what the hell? I didn't make an appearance in it**

**Kitty: well you and the others will make an appearance in the next chapter, I just wanted to put something to explain the reason for Hiei's mission that's all…anyway please send me your reviews on what you think so far before I can continue okay.**

**Yusuke: you better review or you'll get an ass kicking from me**

**Kitty: *bonks him on the head* Yusuke, don't threatened the readers I don't want to force them to review you baka**

**Kuwabara: yeah Urameshi**

**Yusuke: fine, I won't threatened the readers**

**Kitty: anyway please send in your reviews or not, I would so appreciate your feedback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here with another chapter for Mating Season, anyway I would like to thank my very first reviewer:**

**FireStorm1991 for being the first person to review this story**

**Arigatou **

**Yusuke: yeah, yeah so can we get to the disclaimer**

**Kitty: what got you so moody all of a sudden?**

**Kurama: he's upset because he got into another fight with Keiko**

**Kitty: what else is new?**

**Kurama: nothing really**

**Kitty: exactly anyway Kurama, would you do the honor of doing the disclaimer, I can't seem to find Hiei**

**Kurama: I'd be honor to do the disclaimer…Kitty Uzumaki does not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Kitty: arigato Kurama…anyway here's chapter two**

**Mating season**

Chapter two

After Hiei left Reikai, he stopped at a park in Ningenkai and stood on a tree as he used his Jagan eye to locate who he's looking for.

'_They better be in one place, I hate to waste my energy looking one by one for them' _he thought as he closed his eyes as he used his jagan eye and began to concentrate.

Then he opened his eyes again as soon as he has located them and he closed his jagan eye. So he went on his way to the destination where Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara are.

Where the three are

Keiko and Botan were doing some shopping as they dragged Kuwabara with them as he carried their bags.

"I still don't get why you have to drag me here? Why couldn't you get Urameshi or Kurama to do it" Kuwabara said as he walked behind the two girls.

"Because Kurama is tutoring Yusuke and they need to be alone and I want Yusuke to concentrate and not fail his classes again" Keiko said not turning to stare at him.

"Besides Yukina likes it when someone helps her friends with carrying their shopping bags" Botan said grinning as she turned her head a little to stare at Kuwabara.

And Kuwabara lightened up at the mention of the ice maiden's name.

"Okay, so where to next?" he asked while Keiko and Botan silently giggled.

"We could go to that store and get some kimonos" Keiko suggested as she pointed at a store displaying varies of kimonos.

"That's a great idea, I've been meaning to get some new kimonos" Botan said.

"Me too" Keiko said.

"Don't you two already have enough kimonos?" Kuwabara asked.

"True, but we're not only buying kimonos for ourselves, we're also getting kimonos for Shizuru, Genkai and Yukina" Botan said.

At the mention of the ice maiden's name once again, Kuwabara brightened up once again as he ran passed the girls and went in the store.

As soon as he was inside the store, Botan and Keiko laughed out loud before they followed their love struck friend inside the store.

As soon as Hiei arrived at the destination, he saw them inside the store looking at some kimonos.

'_Pathetic humans' _he thought in disgust as he stood on the tree branch waiting for the three of them to get out.

After waiting for half an hour, Hiei saw them coming out of the store carrying more bags with them and Hiei took that opportunity to make his appearance.

After making sure there wasn't anyone around, he jumped in front of them, startling them.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" Botan asked.

"Is something wrong?" Keiko asked.

"What the hell are you doing here shorty?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm taking you to Makai" answered Hiei.

"Makai, why are you going to take us there?" Botan asked as she innocently tilted her head.

"Mukuro is in need of some assistance and has requested you three to assist her" replied Hiei as he went over the lie he was telling to the three of them.

"Why us?" Keiko asked.

"I don't have time to answer idiotic questions, now let's go before I change my mind and slit three of your throats" Hiei said as he glared coldly at the two humans and the ferry girl.

"Lead the way" Botan said.

Hiei nodded his head and turned around and began to walk ahead and the other three went to follow him.

With Yusuke and Kurama

Yusuke was having some troubles as he looked at the problem in his math textbook.

"Man this is so stupid, how the hell am I supposed to find the square root of 49?" he asked as he turned he almond color eyes to stare at his red headed companion, who looked away from his own work to stare at him.

"Really Yusuke, we've been over this many times before. How can you not find the square root of 49? It's an easy answer" Kurama said as his emerald eyes stared back at the leader of team Urameshi.

"Easy for you, but not for me, it's so fucking stupid" Yusuke said.

Kurama sighed as he closed his eyes before he opened them again and was about to speak when he heard something knock on his window.

So both spirit detectives looked at the window to see Hinageshi waving at them.

"Hinageshi? What the hell is she doing here?" Yusuke asked as Kurama stood up from his desk and began to head to his window and opening it to let the young ferry girl in.

As soon as the window was opened, Hinageshi rushed in and landed on Yusuke's lap.

"Hey Hinageshi, what's up?" Yusuke asked as he looked down to stare at the red haired ferry girl.

"Oh Koenma-sama send me here" replied Hinageshi.

"Isn't Botan the one to come here whenever Koenma-sama summons us?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, where's Botan? " Yusuke asked.

"Botan-san is out ferrying souls at the moment, so Koenma-sama has asked me to come" Hinageshi said.

"Well what is it? Do we have a mission or something?" Yusuke asked not noticing the dejected look on Kurama's face when Hinageshi told them that Botan was busy then he realized something.

"Isn't today Botan's day off?" he asked.

"Well yes, but it was really urgent" replied Hinageshi.

"I see" Kurama said again looking dejected.

"So what is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Well Koenma-sama wants you two and Yukina to go Makai" answered Hinageshi.

"What for? It can't be for another tournament, and why bring Yukina there?" Yusuke asked.

"I can't say for certain, but Hiei-san will inform you all as soon as you arrive" Hinageshi said.

"So Hiei knows about this?" Kurama asked.

And Hinageshi nodded her head.

"We'll be there" Yusuke said.

And Hinageshi shook her head before she spoke again.

"Koenma-sama told me to take you straight to the portal to Makai" she said.

"Very well then, I guess we're going to get Yukina as well then" Kurama said.

And Hinageshi smiled before she got on her oar again and turned to face the two.

"See you there at Genkai's" she said before she flew away.

As soon as she left, Yusuke and Kurama closed their books and packed their things away before they walked out of Kurama's house and went into Kurama's car to head on over to Genkai's place.

When they arrived at Genkai's temple, they saw Hinageshi there already with Yukina and Genkai outside staring at them.

"Took you long enough to get here" Genkai said as she saw them.

"Hey it's not my fault that we got pulled over" Yusuke said.

"Actually it was your fault Yusuke, if you hadn't flipped the bird at that cop, I wouldn't have gotten a ticket for it" Kurama said.

And Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Dimwit" Genkai said as she stared at her student.

Then Hinageshi clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention.

"Well then, now that you're here, let's go" she said as she turned around and began to make a portal to Makai.

"I didn't know you can make a portal Hinageshi" Yusuke said whistling as he saw the portal making the red headed ferry girl blush.

"Arigatou, Botan-san taught me how to make a portal" she said.

"Quit dawdling and get inside the portal already, I'm missing my favorite show" Genkai said scowling.

"Hold onto your granny panty grandma, we're going" Yusuke said only to get hit on the head by his mentor.

"Dumbass" she said as she glared at him.

"Well then, shall we go then?" Kurama asked as he stared at Yusuke.

"Yeah, yeah" Yusuke said as he walked towards the portal and went inside.

After he went inside the portal, Yukina went in after him and after her, Kurama went inside the portal.

As soon as they were in, the portal closed on its own.

"Hiei should have probably brought the other three to Mukuro's place" Genkai said.

"Koenma-sama told me that the others are with Mukuro-san" Hinageshi said.

"I just hope my dimwitted student can manage to control his demon urge by the time the mating season approaches" Genkai said.

And Hinageshi nodded her head in agreement as she and Genkai stared at the empty spot where the portal was moments ago.

"Who do you think it's going win this bet Genkai-san?" she asked as she stared at old psychic.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea who's going to win" Genkai said before she turned around and went back inside the house while Hinageshi summoned her oar and flew back to Reikai.

End of chapter two

**Kitty: so what did you think of chapter two? Is it good, okay, or bad?**

**Kurama: this is a very interesting chapter **

**Yusuke: yeah what he said**

**Kitty: thanks guys**

**Yusuke: if you don't get any reviews for this chapter, there's going to be some serious ass kicking for me to do**

**Kitty: *glares* I told you not to threaten the readers**

**Yusuke: sorry**

**Kitty: no you're not**

**Yusuke: you're right, I'm not sorry**

**Kitty: *face palm before smacking him behind the head* baka**

***Yusuke and I began to glare at each other***

**Kurama: *sweat drop* alright then, please send in your reviews, Kitty would appreciate hearing some of your feedbacks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san Kitty Uzumaki here with chapter three of Mating Season and I would like to thank those who have reviewed the previous chapters…I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

**FireStorm1991**

**Mr steve jr**

**HieiXMukuro**

**Arigatou**

**Yusuke: can we get on with the story already?**

**Kitty: you and Keiko had another fight?**

**Yusuke: no, why would you ask me that?**

**Kitty: because you always bitch about everything whenever you and Keiko fight**

**Yusuke: I don't bitch**

**Kurama: actually you do Yusuke**

**Yusuke: I do not bitch**

**Kitty: Yusuke, shut up and do the damn disclaimer**

**Yusuke: why do I have to do it? Why can't Kurama do it?**

**Kurama: I did the disclaimer last time**

**Kitty: exactly, now then Yusuke do the disclaimer or else I'm changing the pairings in the story**

**Yusuke: WHAT!**

**Kitty: yup**

**Kurama: why?**

**Kitty: because I said so…now Yusuke are you going to do the disclaimer or not?**

**Yusuke: hell- *stops to see Kurama glaring at him and he gulps* Kitty Uzumaki does not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Kitty: *grins* thank you Yusuke…now then here's chapter three enjoy**

**Mating season**

Chapter three 

When they arrived in Makai, they saw Hiei there leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest, and he looked forward.

"Hn so you've finally arrived" he said as he turned his head to stare at them.

"Hiei-san" Yukina said as she smiled at the fire koorime, who gave her a small smile of his own before he stared back at other two detectives.

"Hello Hiei" Kurama said.

"Kitsune, Detective" Hiei said.

"Okay Hiei, do you have any idea why we're here? Hinageshi said that you know why we're here" Yusuke said.

"I'll tell you once we're at Mukuro's" Hiei said as he got off the tree and walked ahead and the three demons went to follow him.

As they walked, Hiei couldn't help, but recall what Mukuro told him after he dropped off the three before them.

**Flashback**

_**Hiei had just left Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara in the rooms they'll be staying when he was approached by his mate.**_

"_**Hiei" she said.**_

"_**Yeah?" he asked.**_

"_**Make sure that Kurama, Yusuke, and Yukina can control their sexual urges before they are to see their intended mates. I do not wish to go to war with Reikai because they could not" Mukuro said.**_

"_**Understood, I'll make sure they'll control their urges before the mating season" Hiei said before he disappeared.**_

**End of flashback**

'_I'll make sure the detective and the kitsune can control their desires before presenting them to the detective's girl and the ferry girl'_ he thought.

"Have any of you guys seen Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

"Sorry Yukina, I was with Yusuke tutoring him." Kurama said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen Kuwabara since yesterday" Yusuke said.

"Hn" was Hiei's answer.

"Oh I see" Yukina said as she looked down on the ground, making Hiei cringed at the sight of his sister looking depressed.

'_Sister, if your intended mate is that buffoon then I have no choice, but to comply to your wishes' _Hiei thought as he saw the sea green haired ice maiden.

"How you been Hiei? It's been awhile since we last saw you" Yusuke said.

"I've been fine detective" replied Hiei.

"Tell me Hiei, how is Mukuro?" Kurama asked.

"She's fine" replied Hiei.

"Who's Mukuro? Is she a friend of yours Hiei-san?" Yukina asked as she stared at the fire koorime.

"You could say that she's a special friend" Kurama said in a teasing tone.

"Huh?" Yukina asked with a confused look on her face as she stared at the red head.

"Yeah, she's a special 'friend' of Hiei" Yusuke said.

"I want to meet your special friend Hiei-san" Yukina said as she stared back at the fire koorime.

As she said that, Yusuke and Kurama were trying really hard to hide their laughter while Hiei continued to walk ahead, his face turning bright pink.

'_**You two are going to pay' **_Hiei said through mind link as he glared at Yusuke and Kurama, who just grinned at him as they continued to walk to Mukuro's territory.

When they arrived there, one of the guards saw them then stared at Hiei as they let them inside.

As soon as they were inside, they saw Mukuro there expecting them.

"So you made it safe and sound here" she said as she stared at them.

'_She's beautiful, is she Hiei's special friend' _Yukina thought as she stared at demoness in front of them in awe.

"Hello Mukuro, it's been a while" Kurama said.

"What's up Mukuro" Yusuke said grinning.

Mukuro smiled at them before she spoke, "Yes, it's been a while since I've last seen you two".

Then her good eye landed on Yukina and her smile grew.

"So you must be Yukina" she said making Yukina blush.

"Yes, how did you know my name?" she asked.

"Hiei has been talking about his visits to Ningenkai" Mukuro said ignoring the glare she was receiving from her mate while Yusuke and Kurama snickered behind them hands.

"Oh he has?" Yukina asked.

And Mukuro nodded her head.

"Well I best be off, I have some things to take care of" she said before she walked passed them.

As soon as she left, Hiei spoke.

"Let's go" he said as he walked ahead of them.

And the demons went to follow him.

Hiei stopped in front of a room and went inside followed by Yusuke, Kurama and Yukina as they went inside.

As soon as they were all inside, they looked around the room before their eyes landed back on Hiei as he just stood there.

"Hiei, is there any reason why we're here?" Kurama asked.

"There is" replied Hiei.

"Well what is it?" Yusuke asked.

"You may know this or not, but next week is mating season" Hiei said as he took a seat on a chair.

"Mating season is next week?" Kurama asked.

Hiei nodded his head.

"So why are we here?" Yusuke asked.

"Because you three already have a mate in mind and I'm going to teach you how to control your sexual urges" Hiei said.

"Sexual urges?" Yukina asked confused while Yusuke and Kurama's eyes widened as their cheeks held a tint of pink.

"W-w-w-w-what are you talking about Hiei?" Yusuke asked stuttering.

"You want Keiko, Botan and that idiot Kuwabara for your mates" Hiei asked.

"Oh" Yukina said as she blushed as she realized what he meant.

"How did you know?" Kurama asked.

Hiei pointed to his covered forehead where the Jagan eye is as he stared at his sister, Kurama and Yusuke.

'_Also because Koenma told me to confirm my suspicious' _he thought.

And the three began to turn the color of Kurama's hair.

"Now let's begin the lesson" Hiei said getting their attention.

End of chapter three

**Kitty: so what do you think of chapter three? You like it? you hate it? what?**

**Kurama: I must say this is a very good chapter**

**Yusuke: you're bound to get reviews on this one otherwise I'll- * goes unconscious***

**Kitty: *hides a baseball bat* oops did I 'accidently' hit him unconscious with this baseball bat?**

***Kurama sweat drops* **

**Kitty: oh well *throw the bat away* please give me your feedback on this chapter, I would love to read your thoughts on it.**

**Kurama: *looks at Yusuke* that's one big bump, I wonder what Keiko will say when she sees the bump?**

**Kitty: she'll thank me for it**

***Kurama sweat drops again***


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty: Ohayou Minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki with chapter four of Mating Season**

**Yusuke: seriously, did someone give you any sugar?**

**Kitty: for the last time, no…anyway as before I would like to thank the following reviews for their lovely feedbacks that I've received:**

**FireStorm1991**

**HieiMukuro**

**Mr steve jr**

**Thank you so much for your feedbacks**

**Kurama: Kitty-san did you locate Hiei yet?**

**Kitty: *grins* nope, but I have a way to find him**

**Kurama: you do? How?**

**Kitty: with this *takes out the mystic whistle***

**Kurama: how did you get a hold of that whistle?**

**Kitty: Botan let me borrow this whistle just in case**

**Yusuke: Botan let you borrow it?**

**Kitty: yup, now then I want you two to cover your ears…this could get annoying**

**Kurama: don't I know it**

**Kitty: of course you know…now then are you ready?**

***Yusuke and Kurama nodded their heads before they covered their ears, I smile before I took a deep breath, put the whistle in my mouth and I blew***

***I stopped blowing and I took out the whistle***

**Kitty: now then all we have to do is wait for Hiei**

**Yusuke: man that hurts like hell**

**Kitty: told you it could get annoying**

**(Hiei falls down from the ceiling and we look down at him)**

**Hiei: what the hell is that annoying sound?**

**Kitty: there you are Hiei, I knew you would come**

**Hiei: *glares* what do you want?**

**Kitty: I need you to do the disclaimer**

**Hiei: why me?**

**Yusuke: because I already did it**

**Kurama: as did I and Kuwabara will be here later**

**Hiei: what about the onnas?**

**Kitty: Botan is in Reikai right now, Keiko is helping her parents at the restaurant, Yukina is helping Genkai around the temple and Mukuro is in Reikai as well…now then my temperamental friend would be so kind as to do the disclaimer or else**

**Hiei: or else what?**

**Kitty: I'll hold onto that promise I told Yusuke and Kurama earlier, I'll change the pairings**

**Yusuke: come on man, you got to do it**

**Hiei: I don't have to do anything**

**Kurama: Hiei, if she changes the pairing, I won't be with my beloved Botan, Yusuke won't be with Keiko, Kuwabara won't be with Yukina *Hiei smirks at that***

**Kitty: and you won't be with Mukuro**

***Hiei's smirk fell***

**Hiei: *panics* Kitty Uzumaki doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Kitty: thank you Hiei for you cooperation…now then enjoy chapter four**

Chapter four

Hiei sighed for the hundredth time that day as he watched the lustful looks in the three demon's eyes as they were showed pictures of Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara at the beach on the screen.

Hiei had to look back from looking away as he watched the pictures before he went over to the three and hit Yusuke and Kurama upside the head and pulled Yukina's ponytail, because he doesn't want to hurt his sister, before he walked to the front and turned off the screen and looked at the three.

"Damnit Hiei, what the hell was that for?" Yusuke asked as he glared at the fire koorime.

"That's my warning to you if you can't control yourselves" replied Hiei.

"Hiei, why did you show us those pictures?" Kurama asked as he stared at his best friend although inside both his human side and his Youko side were complaining that the fire koorime didn't let them finish admiring the beauty of the lovely deity of death.

"I'll be using those pictures and any other thing that reminds you of them until you are able to control yourself" answered Hiei.

As he received no more questions, Hiei sighed again before he spoke.

"Let's continue"

Where the intended mates are

"Move it a little to the left" Mukuro said as she instructed Kuwabara, who was pushing a huge cabinet with his shirt off.

"Right" he grunted as he continued to push the cabinet.

"And once you're done with that, move those weapons to another room" Mukuro said as she pointed at some weapons hanging on the wall that are 4x the size and Kuwabara's mouth drop as soon as he saw them.

"A-a-a-a-all of them?" he asked stuttering.

Mukuro nodded her head as she mouth moved to a smirk.

"Yes, all of them, is that a problem?" she asked.

Kuwabara shook his head before he continued to push the cabinet.

While he was doing that, Mukuro left the room and began to head to another room.

"How's the cooking going?" she asked as she stared at Botan and Keiko as they were by the stove.

"Never better" replied Botan as she turned to face the demoness before she turned back to her work and yelp as she hit a tentacle that moved.

"Don't hit it too hard, the guards like their food…alive" Mukuro said smirking.

"Ewww, what is it?" Keiko asked as she looked at what was on the bowl she was holding.

"Haven't you seen a liver before?" Mukuro asked.

"I have, but not green" Keiko said.

"They're from a sparrow demon, they're Hiei's favorite dish" Mukuro said.

And both girls turned green in the face.

In Reikai

A raven haired ferry girl was walking around the palace when she heard a beep from her kimono, her azure eyes looked around to see if there's anyone around before she went inside an isolated room and pulled out a communication mirror and opened it to reveal a brunette there.

"Hello Shizuru" she said.

"Hey Ayame, how you found out what that toddler boyfriend of yours and mine are planning?" Shizuru asked.

"No, not a clue, I've asked George if he knows what they were planning, but he said that he doesn't know" Ayame replied.

"Damn, what could those two be planning?" Shizuru asked.

"I don't know Shizuru, I just don't know" Ayame said as she stared at the older Kuwabara.

"Although, Hinageshi did mention something that Yusuke, Kurama, and Yukina are in Makai with Hiei" she said.

"Damn, no doubt it's Koenma's doing" Shizuru said.

"Exactly, but I have something in mind for us to win this bet" Ayame said as she smirked.

"Oh you do, do you? What is it?" Shizuru asked.

And Ayame's smirked widened before she told the brunette her plan.

End of chapter four

**Kitty: I wonder what Ayame is planning?**

**Yusuke: you know damn well what she's planning, you're the author**

**Kitty: *laughs nervously* actually I don't know **

**Yusuke: WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW **

***I scratch the back of my head* actually I know what it is, but I just can't remember what it is, but hopefully I can remember before I work on the next chapter**

**Kurama: are you pulling our legs?**

***I did a kitty face and he and Yusuke sweat drop***

**Hiei: baka *gets knocked unconscious***

**Kitty: *holds a baseball bat* that'll teach him for calling me a baka and for disappearing like that**

***Kurama and Yusuke gulped as they backed away***

**Kitty: *puts the bat away and smiles* anyway I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, I would so appreciate the feedback**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here bringing you with chapter five of Mating Season…anyway I would like to thank the following people for their lovely reviews:**

**IamEnVIOUS**

**FireStorm1991**

**HieiMukuro**

**Mr steve jr**

**Just 2 Dream of You**

**violinlover4ever**

**thank you so much for lovely reviews, sorry for the long wait**

**Yusuke: okay that's it, I'm going to find the person who gave you sugar**

**Kitty: for the last time Yusuke…I DIDN'T HAVE ANY SUGAR**

**Yusuke: okay, okay geez no need to bust my balls**

**Kitty: oh I'll show you ball busting *rolls up sleeves***

**Kurama: Kitty don't you think you should get someone to do the disclaimer before you do anything.**

**Kitty: great idea Kurama, and the person who is doing the disclaimer...drumroll please**

**(Kuwabara does the drumroll)**

**Kitty: Botan**

**(Botan comes in the room)**

**Botan: *confused* why am I here?**

**Kitty: you're here to do the disclaimer**

**Botan: oh right, I almost forgot…Kitty Uzumaki does not own Yu Yu Hakusho…just the plot**

**Kitty: thank you Botan…now then without further ado, here's chapter five…enjoy**

Chapter five

Mukuro was smirking as she watched Kuwabara carrying the weapons one by one to the next room when she felt a presence coming her way, so she stopped staring at the orange haired ningen and turned around to see her mate coming her way.

"So how's their first day?" she asked.

"Yusuke and Kurama are out of control, I had to hit them over the head to get their attentions" replied Hiei.

"And what of your sister?" Mukuro asked.

"I had to pull her hair, for she too could not control herself" replied Hiei then he stared at Kuwabara, who was busy carrying the weapons out of one room to another room.

"What the hell is that buffoon doing?" he asked.

"He's doing some chores as are the human girl and the ferry girl" replied Mukuro.

"Where are they?" Hiei asked as he looked back at his mate.

Mukuro smirked again before she replied.

"In the kitchen, making dinner"

"You don't say" Hiei said as a smirk appeared on his face and Mukuro nodded her head.

And Hiei began to chuckle under his breathe then he turned his gaze back to the ningen, who was carrying the weapons and he sighed.

"As much as I despise the big oaf, Yukina wants him for a mate" he said.

Mukuro smiled as she stared at him.

"You'll do anything for her won't you?" she asked.

"Hn" Hiei said before he turned around and walked away to get back to where his friends and his sister are.

After he left, Mukuro shook her head still smiling before she began to head back to the kitchen to check up on Keiko and Botan.

After Hiei left the room

With Kurama, Yusuke and Yukina

After Hiei left the room, Yusuke was rubbing his head as he glared at the door where the fire koorime walked out.

"Damn that Hiei, I'll show him" he said.

"Calm down Yusuke, Hiei was just trying to help us that's all" Kurama said as he too rubbed his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I still don't understand why we have to do this" Yusuke said.

"So that maybe we don't hurt our chose mates" Kurama said.

"That's right fox" they heard a voice and the three turned their heads to see Hiei coming back in the room.

"Let's continue" he said.

Back on Earth

"That's not a bad idea Ayame" Shizuru said as she looked at the communication mirror as she finished listening to what the raven haired told her of her plan.

"I know, now all we have to do is locate them" Ayame said.

"There's no need, I think I can fine one of them here. If I find one, there's no doubt that the others are here as well" Shizuru said.

"Alright, well I gotta go or else Koenma will get suspicious" Ayame said.

"Don't worry Ayame, I'll contact you once I fine them" Shizuru said.

"Thanks Shizuru" Ayame said before the screen went blank.

After communicating with Ayame, Shizuru closed the communication mirror, put on her shoes and her coat before she left the house and got on her car and drove off. And her first stop, the bar.

End of chapter five

**Kitty: I wonder what the plan is? And who are they talking about? So what do you think of this chapter? Did you like it? or hate it? or what?**

**Yusuke: You just love the suspense don't you?**

**Kitty: yup**

**Kuwabara: how come I didn't get any screen time or any lines**

**Hiei: hn because no one cares about you **

**Kuwabara: *glares at him* what was that shrimp?**

**Hiei: I said no one gives a damn about you**

***they both began to fight***

**Kitty: *sigh*oh brother *takes out a Steele baseball bat and knocks them out* there that should stop them**

**Kurama: where did you get that baseball bat?**

**Kitty: *grins* a girl can never reveal her secrets.**

**(Yusuke and Kurama began to sweat drop)**

**Kitty: anyway please send in your feedback, I would so appreciate reading your thoughts on my stories.**


End file.
